Death Becomes Them
by cieliazzurri
Summary: Because Death is unforgiving and selfish, it never comes in solitude. A Remus oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: My first Harry Potter fic and just a short one shot to get my muse back.I know this type of story has been done before, but hopefully it's good all the same. And please ignore the overly cliched title, if I come up with anything better I will change it and if you have any suggestions then feel free to send them. Review please.

* * *

Remus Lupin had made it twenty years before he had ever known anyone to die. Some would call him lucky, some would call him naive, but both were untrue. He knew he was not lucky by any stretch of the imagination. Perhaps he had never stared Death straight in its lifeless eyes, but he knew it would only be a matter of time. There was, after all, a ruthless killer on the loose.

Twenty years of age, the night of All Hallow's Eve, was Remus' first encounter with Death. It struck suddenly, in the form of the aforementioned ruthless murderer. Most said he lost two best friends that night, but in actuality he lost four.

Beautiful Lily Evans-Potter, with her infamous fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, was one of the most alive people he knew. In their Hogwarts days he remembered their joined Prefect patrols, back in the days when he was one of four notorious pranksters. She had never particularly cared for their little group of friends (mostly James for his constant need to ask her out) but still she didn't make any preconceived notions of him. She gave him a fair chance to prove himself, just as she always did. Their patrols were always spent with laughter as together they loudly sang the words to their favorite muggle songs, Lily dancing and twirling ahead of him.

She was envied by many of the girls in school for her carefree attitude and loving nature. If she had actually cared what anyone else thought of her than perhaps she would have taken the time to assure them she wasn't perfect. Despite her flaws though, she attracted attention wherever she went. There was a spark in her eyes that showed her love for life, which only became brighter when she was around her husband.

James "Prongs" Potter had a thirst for adventure, even at a young age. He really was the unofficial founder of the Marauders, as he had made it his personal mission to make all four dorm mates bond. The first night of school almost everyone in the castle had gone to sleep after the welcoming feast, but James refused to let anyone sleep. He, as well as Remus and Peter, were a bit wary at the firstly sorted Gryffindor who's family was known to have been in Slytherin and into the Dark Arts. So he forced conversation upon the three adolescents, a move of significance his eleven year old self was not aware of. A week later the four of them were searching the castles for hidden passageways and chambers.

James was hopelessly stubborn, a trait that helped him in the seemingly everlasting pursuit of his future wife. He never gave up on people if he believed in them, and he refused to give up on Remus when he shied away from his dorm mates due to what later became termed as his "furry little problem." James was a fighter, refusing to acknowledge defeat unless he was completely out of options. He was a fighter, all the way to the end, right until his very last breath.

Remus' mind would, unfortunately, forever be imprinted with the looks upon the Potters' lifeless faces as he stumbled disbelievingly into their home in Godric's Hollow. But then, later on that night was when he heard the news that really tore the Marauders apart. Peter Pettigrew was murdered, his only remnants a finger, at the wand of their best friend. And suddenly, the fractured roots of the friendship were completely ripped from the ground.

It was only thirteen years later when he learned the true story of treachery that happened that October day. Sirius Black, innocent, framed by Peter the undercover Death Eater, a spy. And even though three of the four Marauders were still alive, he knew their friendship would never be the same, not even close by any measure. Death had taken the Marauders on October 31, 1981 and worse yet, it was not done with Remus. It struck once more just two years later; through the Veil fell his last tie to his past.

Sirius "Padfoot" Black was an outspoken teenager. He had a dark past but he never let it show. In fact, if one did not know Sirius, they would think he had a truly charming life. Nothing could be further from the truth, as his family disowned him for being "too much of a true _Gryffindor_." He always joked that when he died it would be at the hands of his own kin, unaware of how true that would become.

Despite everything, Sirius was selfless when it came to his friends, always ignoring his own problems to help his friends with their own. He was fiercely loyal, hexing anyone who dared mutter anything about his friends, his _true_ family. He had an acute sense of always knowing just what to do to make his friends smile once again, even if he humiliated himself in the process.

Remus wasn't stupid, he knew all of his friends had flaws. However, as it is done most often, flaws are forgotten and faults are forgiven once one passes on. Loved ones much prefer to remember the highlights of their deceased's life and personality, anything else felt like a betrayal of their bond. None of it mattered after all was said and done, nothing but remembrance and love.

But this is what it all came down to in the end. Three of his greatest four friends, his confidantes, were gone. Peter might as well have been though, serving the Dark Lord was inexcusable, especially the means in which he bought his way in. So there Remus stood, silently grieving yet still hoping desperately for some way to turn back time, in a cemetery staring at the headstones of two of his best friends, and a statue of a dog in honor of Sirius who had left behind no body. Remus knew he would have wanted to be near Lily and James when he was gone, for this was the place Remus hoped to end up, once death finally caught up with him.

Because Death is unforgiving and selfish, it never comes in solitude. Once, twice, three times it strikes and still it's not satisfied. It never will be satisfied though, not even when it claims all those you love before finally claiming you, yourself. Remus knew that it was only a matter of time.


End file.
